


Gentle Progression

by TheSpaceCoyote



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Oviposition, Very Fluffy You've Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 03:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14662038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceCoyote/pseuds/TheSpaceCoyote
Summary: Rhys and Jack deal with the trials and complex feelings that come with having children.----Done for a series of Mother's Day prompts along with NessieFromSpace and StarfruitHoney.





	1. Eggs

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the prompt: "What's with all the eggs?"
> 
> The other chapters could be read as a part of one whole story, but this one is standalone. :)

Rhys was relaxing on the couch when Jack finally came home. He took a deep breath, setting aside the tablet as he prepared for the inevitable reaction. Jack must’ve been exhausted from the day, because he didn’t notice anything different until he hugged Rhys around the waist and felt the substantial bulge underneath his clothes press up against his abdomen.

“…What the hell?” Jack grunted as he pulled away from the embrace, frowning in confusion as he looked down, suddenly noticing Rhys’ rounded stomach underneath the clothing. “What happened here? You binge all the ice cream in the fridge or something?” 

“No…no it’s uh…” Rhys scratched the back of his head, deciding finally to just cut to the chase. “They’re uh…. _eggs_.”

Jack blinked slowly.

“…Eggs?”

Rhys nodded.

“Yes. Eggs.”

“So…uh…let me amend my earlier question….whats up with the _eggs_?”

“It’s….it’s an experiment…” Rhys tried to explain away, one hand pressed against the growing swell of his stomach. It was bigger than yesterday, big enough for Jack to notice as he did. He’d already logged his morning measurements on the little tablet he’d been giving by the researchers, along with any mood and appetite observations. So far he wasn’t craving anything weird or getting particularly hysterical or violent, but who knows what might change as the incubation ran its course. 

He’d been worried about Jack’s reaction, honestly, but the confusion was far better than the rage and frustration Rhys had anticipated.

Though now he suspected Jack was a little more than just _confused_ now that Rhys watched his boyfriend a little closer.

“…You’re staring.”

“What?” Jack flinched, jerking his head away from where he’d been ogling Rhys’ stomach. “ _No_. I’m _not_.”

Rhys snorted. “You were _totally_ staring.”

“Rhys. _Shut up_.” Jack stomped away from the couch towards the kitchen, clearly showing he wanted the conversation over, but Rhys wasn’t done with him yet. He pushed himself up off the couch, shuffling awkwardly with the new weight as he chased after his boyfriend.

“Do you _like_ the way I look with eggs in me? Is that it?” 

“No, that’s not it at _all_ ,” Jack growled, suddenly heavily enamored with an old tupperware full of leftovers pulled from the fridge. Rhys smirked, leaning his hip against the counter as he crossed his arms over his stomach, slyly arching his spin forward to stick it out even more. 

“ _Ooh_ , I bet you like to think _you_ were the one who put them there, huh?” Rhys teased, seductively running his hand down the full swell of his stomach, only for Jack to bang down the tupperware and corner Rhys against the countertop. 

Rhys’ suddenly froze, his next taunt dying on his tongue as Jack’s huge hands suddenly pressed against his belly, managing to make the substantial swell feel small.

“Believe me, kiddo,” Jack breathed hot against his ear, “you do _not_ wanna test me while I’m on the cusp of a new, freaky fetish.”


	2. Ice Cream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done for the prompt: "The weight gain was so subtle, I didn't even think it was pregnancy."

At first, they’d blamed it on the ice cream.

Rhys had grown used to a little weight fluctuation, anyway. It came with the territory of being born an omega and experiencing cycles of hormone changes that always synced with his love of sweet treats. So a couple of extra pounds here and there never really set off any alarms, at least until the day he realized he wasn’t shedding them like he usually did. 

Once Jack admitted he’d noticed a slight change in Rhys’ scent a little while earlier, the two of them rushed out to determine whether their hunch was true. 

Once the doctor confirmed that yes, Rhys was indeed pregnant, all the signs along the way became clearer, to the point where Rhys wondered why he’d thought it could have been anything else. Latent irritability beyond his usual playful snark, slight nausea, and the change in scent Jack had noted. Small things that could have been easily explained away on their own, but together painting a larger, life-changing picture.

After the appointment they returned to Jack’s penthouse, shaken but ultimately delighted with this turn of events. They retired to the bedroom and lied down together, Jack’s head resting on a pillow further down on the mattress than Rhys so he could be close to the omega’s middle. 

“It was just a little bit…I didn’t even _think_ you could be pregnant,” Jack admitted, fingers resting at the waistband of Rhys’ pants with uncharacteristic shyness. “Should have, though. Every alpha worth his salt should know what a change in scent outside of heat means…”

That earned him a pat on the head from Rhys, and Jack leaned in and rested his cheek against his omega’s side, feeling the vibrations of Rhys’ voice as he spoke. 

“Honestly, as much as I love ice cream…I’d rather be having a kid than face the reality of losing my sweet metabolism,” The omega snarked, rubbing his hand curiously down his stomach, leaving it to rest over his belly button. If he pressed his fingers down, he could feel a little hardness that hadn’t been there a few weeks ago. It seemed silly to remember that he thought it was only ice cream weight, now that the reality lay firm and growing underneath his skin. Full of both worry and excitement for what was to come. 

Jack shifted his head to lie upon Rhys’ stomach, cheek rubbing up against his skin. 

“I’ll get you as much ice cream as you want from now on, pumpkin. I mean, you’re eating for two anyway.” He pointedly nuzzled against Rhys’ belly, tickling just a bit. Rhys snickered softly, middle quaking against Jack’s nose.

“I’m going to hold you to that when I wake up at 3am with a craving, mister. No bitching allowed,” he teased. Jack chuckled, closing his eyes and resting against where they now knew their child was growing.

“Wouldn’t dream of it, Rhysie.”


	3. Nest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done for the prompt: "Baby, I know you’re pregnant, but can you please leave some pillows for me?"

“Rhys, come on, this is ridiculous—“

“I’m pregnant. I’m allowed to be ridiculous,” Rhys growled from within the mountain of pillows he’d transformed their bed into. Not only had he taken all the pillows from the bed and couch, but Rhys had also gone online and purchased no less than five Handsome Jack-brand body pillows to construct the main infrastructure of his new, massive nest. He popped only his head and one arm out of the cave, looking at Jack from beneath a messy wave of bangs. Jack sighed, hands on his hips.

“Can you at least like…share? I mean come on. Even five fake Jacks can’t beat the _one_ real deal. You know that.”

“ _These_ ones don’t complain or kick me in their sleep,” Rhys grumbled, snuggling the face of one of the body pillows to his chin. Jack’s shoulders deflated as he put on his best puppy-dog face.

“ _Kiddo…_ Rhysie…my lil’ bird…”

“ _Ooh_ , don’t you start with that one,” Rhys shot back, though his expression softened, mollified by the pet names and Jack’s begging tone despite himself. After a moment’s more thought he let out a soft sigh and scooted over, quickly making a small, squishy space in his nest for his eager boyfriend to snuggle into.   



	4. Glow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done for the prompt: "You're glowing."

“Hm?” Rhys lifted his head up from the pillow, his hair falling over across his forehead. He blinked blearily up at Jack, briefly wondering if he’d imagined his boyfriend saying something, but then he leaned in and cushioned Rhys’ head with one big palm. 

“I said…” Rhys watched his throat bob as he swallowed thickly, like he was nervous, but what could he be nervous about? They were just laying in bed together, like they’d done a hundred nights beforehand. 

“Today…today I thought…well…” Jack breathed deeply. “You looked….really…nice today.”

Rhys snorted softly, nuzzling against Jack’s palm. The older man didn’t usually have such difficulty with compliments, but with the onset of the pregnancy he’d gotten a little more cagey than usual. It was strange seeing Jack nervous, and lately Rhys had needed to help coax the words out of him. 

“Well, thank you. Glad I still look nice even with a watermelon in my gut.” He rubbed the side of his pregnant stomach beneath the covers. Jack’s other hand carefully crawled up to lace their fingers together and squeeze them softly.

“I’m serious…this sounds corny but like…you were…” Jack leaned in to rest their foreheads together. 

“ _Glowing.”_


	5. Worship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done for the prompt: "Turn to the side, you look so sexy since your belly's popped out."

Rhys was starting to feel less and less attractive as his pregnancy wore on.

Near the beginning of his second trimester he’d felt pretty all right, with just a little weight packed onto his belly and thighs. He and Jack both had thoroughly enjoyed the omega’s inflamed libido as hormones raged through his body, and he’d genuinely felt pretty damn sexy, even though he had to buy all of his clothes an extra size up. He’d still been able to wear sleek pants and nicely fitted shirts that showed off his slight stomach, the pregnancy adding to his looks rather than detracting from it. 

But now that he’d officially moved into the third trimester, things were different. 

Rhys had grown _a lot_ in the past few weeks, his belly rounding out further and further. He’d been forced to give up the cute pants he’d bought, even those he thought could be salvaged with the addition of an extended waistband. And his dress shirts soon couldn’t even button around his stomach, resulting in quite a few mornings filled with yelling and frustrated tears. 

His only salvation, lately, was a sweater stolen from Jack’s laundry basket. It still clung a little around the belly, but the fabric stretched and felt soft against his sore skin. Coupled with a pair of his loose boxer shorts, and Rhys had the perfect getup to deal with his radically changing body.

But it didn’t exactly make him feel _sexy_. 

Jack had, thankfully, not shown any displeasure with Rhys’ new stature, but that didn’t meant the omega had to be happy about it. As excited as he was to feel their pup start to move and kick from the inside, he disliked feeling so big and unwieldy. And it was only going to get worse from here. 

One morning, Rhys found himself almost unable to sit himself up and get out of bed. He spent a good minute grunting and rocking, embarrassment flushing his cheeks before he finally pushed himself up to sit against the edge of the bed. He took a moment to catch his breath, feeling stupid that he’d grown winded from something as simple as _sitting up_ , before finally wobbling to his feet in search of his sweater. Jack had practically wrestled it out of his hands the night previous, insisted on washing it before Rhys started to attract flies. The omega had relinquished it with no small amount of bitching, and slept half naked with only his boxer shorts clinging to his hips. 

Rhys was about to grab for the sweater lying folded on the chest of drawers, only for an arm to reach out from the bed and wrap around his waist, pulling him back with a yelp.

Rhys would’ve fallen over if not for the bulk he stumbled back against. Jack’s musk washed over him as the alpha sleepily nuzzled the side of his neck 

“Jack—“ Rhys started to complain, even as Jack relaxed his grip around his waist. The alpha’s hands settled against Rhys’ hips as he shifted slightly back, looking Rhys up and down from behind. 

“You feel so big and perfect, sweetheart….why don’t you turn around for daddy?”

Rhys disliked being showed about like some kind of animal at a fair, but the sooner he satisfied Jack’s needs the sooner he could slip the sweater on over his swollen form. So he sighed, resting his hands against the arch of his spine as he turned to the side, his belly jutting hopelessly out over the waistband of his shorts.

All of Rhys’ insecurities told him nastily that Jack just wanted to see so he could make fun of him, but the alpha’s smile fllickered in interest, lids falling and making his eyes look dark and seductive. 

“God…you look so damn _sexy_ ever since your belly popped out like this.”

The gruff arousal in Jack’s voice surprised Rhys slightly. He looked down at his alpha with widened eyes, before poking his own stomach.

“…Really? You think _this_ is sexy.”

Jack looked at him like he was being stupid.

“Of _course_ I think you’re sexy, sweetheart. If there’s an alpha out there that _isn’t_ into how hot his pregnant lil’ omega is, he needs to get his priorities straight.”

A little blush colored Rhys’ cheeks, this time born out of affection rather than embarrassment. He traced his belly with his hands, feeling how large it was, but the heavy feeling of frustration in his chest had lessened, in favor of a nice, fluttering warmth. 

“You really think so?” Rhys asked as Jack reached out to trail his fingers down the side of his stomach, the touch leaving tingles of warmth in their wake.

“Babe. I _know_ what I like. And I like you a _lot_ right now.” He licked his lips. “Honestly….I can’t wait to see you get even _bigger_.”

Rhys shivered at Jack’s confession, his knees quivering a little like jelly. He sat heavily back against the edge of the bed, the sweater forgotten as he leaned into Jack’s embrace. The alpha’s hands willingly circled around his waist, splaying over the front curve of his belly.

“I think…” Rhys turned his head to whisper, nudging slightly against Jack’s cheek, “you should spend the rest of the morning convincing me of just how _sexy_ I look.”

Jack’s lips pressed, warm and seductive against his neck, making Rhys snicker slightly at the sensation.

Maybe this last trimester wouldn’t be so bad after all. 


	6. Colors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done for the prompt: "What color do you think we should paint the nursery?"

All things considered, Rhys was pretty ready to have a kid.

Part of his feelings were probably informed by his own mounting discomfort as the days and weeks went on. Growing an entire human inside of your body, as it turned out, was pretty draining, and he was ready to be able to walk around without the weight of a bowling ball constantly dragging his stomach down. 

He ended up spending a lot of his time sitting or lying down and, consequently, thinking to himself. Naturally most of his thoughts drifted to either lingering aches or the baby and the plans he and Jack were making for their pups imminent arrival. 

One day, he was lying propped up in bed on a mountain of pillows with Jack in what little remained of his lap. The alpha was hugging Rhys’ thighs with one arm, the other carefully stroking the omega’s stomach as he murmured absent words to their pup. Rhys’ fingers idly carded through Jack’s hair, his thoughts falling on one big thing they still had to do to prepare for their pup.

“What color do you think we should paint the nursery?” He asked, glancing down over the ample swell of his stomach. Jack lifted his head slightly and tilted it to the side.

“How about yellow?”

Rhys rolled his eyes.

“How did I know you were going to say that.”

“What? There’s nothing wrong with yellow. That’s definitely a ‘baby’ color.” 

“Yeah, but it’s also a ‘you’ color, so we’re gonna pick something else.”

Jack frowned, drumming his fingers lightly against his boyfriend’s stomach

“Don’t I get a say in any of this? I mean, the kid is half me.”

Rhys pursed his lips in thought, envisioning the future nursery in his mind’s eye.

“What about…baby blue and light yellow? We could do stripes or stars or something like that…it’d be cute.” Rhys could see himself sitting in such a nursery, cradling a child instead of the heavy weight in his stomach. Seated in a nice dark-wood rocking chair waiting for Jack to join him. The image made him smile, and Jack quickly picked up on the sudden flux of pleased scent.

“Half your favorite color and half mine, huh?” A similarly soft smile spread across the alpha’s lips before he pressed a kiss to Rhys’ skin, speaking directly into his stomach. “Sounds perfect, pumpkin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
